everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Caspar Scrooge
Caspar Scrooge is the son of Ebeneezer Scrooge from A Christmas Carol. He is a Royal. Character Personality Caspar is pessimistic, cold, and finds solace only in the gaining of wealth. Overall, he is much like a pre-destiny Ebeneezer, up to and including the infamous catchphrase, though he tends to mutter this in moments of irritation rather than huffily blurting it out. He is rather timid and hides his insecurities with a perpetual, droning sense of sarcasm and deadpan retorts. He's not very pleasant to be around for most and seems to only get more annoyed when people make attempts to cheer him up. For this reason, he doesn't make friends but instead falls into friendships, usually with the most cheerful and determined of people despite the aforementioned sense of annoyance. He is afraid of ghosts. Appearance Caspar stands at 5'2" with a sallow complexion and a relatively thin physique and an insignificant posture, hands typically hanging limply at his side and arms hardly moving when he walks. Sprawling from his head is an absolute mess of pitch black hair that reaches his shoulders. He tends to have bags under his eyes even when he isn't particularly tired, and always appears to have his dull, blue-gray eyes scrunched in chagrin. Fairytale: A Christmas Carol A synopsis can be found here. How Does Caspar Fit Into It? Because the tale of A Christmas Carol can be put to wait until a generation's Scrooge is elderly, Caspar's forty-something-year-old father has not yet experienced his own version of the tale, though it is expected that he will soon enough. Therefore, Caspar's part is slightly ambiguous since it hasn't been shaped by his father, but he's certain that it will stick close to the original version of the tale as it has for generations. Relationships Family Caspar's father, while not the brightest soul, was actually a rather kind fellow up until a few years ago. Having grown up emulating his father, Caspar was also quite a benevolent child until his middle school years. His mother is distraught with the changes in both her husband and son but doesn't dare to comment on it. Friends Caspar's main friendship is that with Sandrick Claws, the horror-seeking, peppy-goth son of Santa Claus. Most people aren't sure why Caspar keeps Rick around, though some have speculated that he's hoping it will earn him a few more presents from the big man up north when Christmas rolls around. Caspar has also fallen into friendship with Benoît Frollo. While Caspar tries to avoid Benoît and his constant attempts to cheer him up, he secretly enjoys the fellow freshman's company. The same goes for Shivers the Snowman and Darya Obuvnoskaya. Caspar doesn't often affiliate with Duncan Duckling and Brunhilda Snatch, but he's quick to join in on their get-rich-quick schemes. It is because of him that Tailor Swindlesmith refuses to associate with Duncan and Brenda, as Tailor dislikes Caspar's stinginess despite their common love of money. Romance Caspar is trying his best not to think of Darya Obuvnoskaya when this topic arises. Pet Caspar claims to own a rarely-seen Sigbin by the name of Eurolie. Outfits Signature Caspar dons a black tailcoat with golden buttons along with a black-and-silver pair of what almost appear to be pajama pants. Around his waist is a black belt with a golden buckle resembling a euro symbol. He wears silver dress shoes with black accents and silver laces. He wears a golden chain around his neck with two pieces shaped like euro symbols at the ends. On his head is a miniature, black top hat. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia * Caspar's given name comes from the name of one of the three wise men. His surname matches the surname of previous Scrooges. Category:Characters Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Zashley's Characters